Unknown Feelings
by PyschoGoth
Summary: Naraku meets a defiant neko girl and develops a feeling he has never felt before.Now he wants to wed the neko,but will he be able to share his feelings to her?NT
1. Default Chapter

A/n:I sadly do not own any characters in the Inuyasha series.

(c)Tenchi-I created this character

-Thinking to themselves

A dark an eerie castle could be seen in the distance,Inside it lived Naraku,Kagura and Kanna,and sometimes a 15 year old neko girl named Tenchi.

Now,Tenchi met Naraku when he saved her from Inuyasha's backlash wave.He nursed her back to health and now she visits him on and off because of a special bond between them.

Tenchi has waist length brown hair and green cat eyes,She has black ears and a black tail.She stands at 5'6 and wears a green and white kimono.She carries a small dagger and uses her strength and agility in fights,she also uses her sharp nails.Tenchi is a stubborn person,She likes to charge into battle before forming a plan.

Tenchi is friends with Rin who travels with Sesshomaru and Jakken. She met Rin in a small town that hates demons,She was being hit with rocks and clubs when Rin got in the way and was hit with a rock.Sesshomaru killed the one who hit Rin while Rin was helping Tenchi to her feet.From then on they have been bestfriends.

Tenchi is allies with Sesshomaru which keeps the peace between him and Naraku.She also is friends with Kagura and Kanna. Naraku protects Tenchi and keeps her safe.She lives in a small neko village,alone,when she isn't at Naraku's castle.

-Ok so this is the proluge(sp?)For meh first story!!wooo,if you didn't know I created Tenchi so I own her so I copyright her!!-

-Reviews would be greatly appreciated-


	2. Chapter One

A/n:Like I said before,I do not own any Inuyasha characters,I own Tenchi though!

-Thinking to themselves

Naraku stared out the window,like usual.He looked around the sad grey place he called home and new it would be happier if Tenchi was here.But he knew she was going to be there in 4 days since she lived far away.-Stupid Kagura,why can't she fly faster?-He glared at the sun which just popped up from behind some clouds.

He stood and walked out of the room.His long kimono rustled with his steps.Behind him walked Kanna.-Wonder whats wrong with Naraku-Kanna thought to herself.He had a frown on his face and was walking towards the castle doors.Throwing them open he revealed Rin.

"Um,is Tenchi here?"she asked taking a step back from him."No,she won't be here in 4 days.Is that all you came to bother me about?"He replied,his voice full of venom."Now now Naraku,no reason to get mean"a calm voice said near him.Looking over there he saw Sesshomaru with Jakken.Frowning even more he asked"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing,Im just watching Rin"he replied calmly."Oh your little lover"Naraku muttered to himself,making Sesshomaru frown.

"NARAKU!!"a voice above them yelled.A shadow appeared and a girl landed behind Rin.Standing it everyone could see it was Tenchi."Tenchi"he said in a whisper."Hey Rin"Tenchi said to Rin while walking around her."How did you get here so fast?"Naraku asked her as she hugged Kanna."Well,Kagura flies slow,and I have been waiting to come back since im lonely at my village.So I found a giant hawk demon and had him fly me here"she said than smiled.

"Tenchi!Yay!"Rin said and jumped on Tenchi's back.Naraku smiled,he could feel the castle filling with happiness.Tenchi ran in a circle with a laughing Rin on her back."Tenchi,when are you leaving?"Kanna asked.Naraku frowned and lifted his hand as if to strike Kanna."Aw you want me to leave that bad?"she said with a playful smile and a glare at Naraku making him lower his hand.

"No I was just wonder"she said over to her."Well,not for awhile"Tenchi replied.Than out of nowhere Tenchi hugged onto Naraku."I missed you the most Naraku!"she said into his kimono.

"I....I..missed you too Tenchi"he said his arm lifting and going around her back.

-Bah!Thats all for today!Hehe Im so ebil Lol.Im happy with how this is turning out..so Ill keep writing new chapters .-

-Reviews would be appreciated and make me write new chapters faster -


	3. Chapter Two

A/n:Bah!I do not own any Inuyasha series characters

-Thinking to them selves

Tenchi felt Naraku hug her back and her heart filled with joy.It all ended fast because Rin yelled"Enough with the hugging lets go play!"and dragged Tenchi away.She stared at Naraku until she disappeared around a wall.

"Stop pulling,I can walk!"she said and jerked her arm out of Rin's grasp.She saw Rin's face sadden and she said"Besides...How can we race?!"she said and her and Rin both sprinted around the castle and to the back.

Tenchi got to the back first."I win!"she yelled as Rin came jogging up and panting."Thats cause your a neko"she said between pants.Tenchi smiled and said"So hows Sesshy Head?"Rin's face turned red and she said "fine"quickly.Tenchi grinned evily,she knew Sesshomaru had feelings for Rin because he told Jakken while Tenchi was coming towards them,since she was so close she heard him say it.

"Hows Naraku?"Rin asked her."Fine"she said with pride.Tenchi poked Rin in the side and they both started laughing."Tenchi,what if I dont find Mr.right?"Rin asked her."Find him?You have Sesshy Head"Tenchi said over to her as the made there way towards some shade.

Laying down on their backs Rin finally said"Yeah but what if its just a..ooh whats Kagome call it..Oh yeah a fling,What if its just a fling?"Tenchi sighed and stared at the clouds."Listen Rin,It isn't a fling,dog demons dont have flings"Rin nodded and went silent."I need to find Mr.right"Tenchi said over to her.Rin was silent than said"What about Naraku?"Tenchi looked over at her and said"He doesnt like me like that!He treats me kind because we're friends"Rin smiled and said"Right..friends."

Tenchi stuck her tongue out just as Sesshomaru yelled"Rin!time to go!"Rin stood up and dusted herself off."See ya later Tenchi!!"She said down to Tenchi,than turned and ran off into the direction of Sesshomaru's voice.Tenchi sighed and kept staring up at the clouds.

In the darkness of some trees stood Naraku,He watched Tenchi,wondering what she was thinking....

-Wo0p!I got 2 reviews!Which makes me want to write more -

-Keep those reviews coming!-


	4. Chapter Three

A/n:I don't own any Inuyasha characters...

-Thinking to them selves

Tenchi lay there,staring up at the clouds.-Wonder what my mother was like-Tenchi sighed and closed her eyes-Ill never know because she had to abandon me-Tenchi frowned and suddenely felt tears comings.She sat up,frantically wiping at her eyes,But the tears came anyways.

-What is wrong with her?-Naraku stared at Tenchi as she buried her face in her hands.He had the urge to come out of hiding and comfort her but something wouldn't let him reveal himself.He stared with a longing to hold her in his arms and comfort her.

-Why can't I tell her my feelings-Naraku watched her slowly stop crying and wondered why she started.-Oh yeah,cause she probally doesn't like me that way-He stepped back into the shade of the trees he was hidden by.

-I have the feeling Im being watched-Tenchi sniffed the air but couldn't detect anything.Her green cat eyes scanned the forest and castle around her but didn't see anyone.-This castles making me paranoid-She stood and stretched.

Naraku turned and walked back to his castle by way of the small path that had formed because of all the times he watched Tenchi.He knew she must have felt like she was being watched,and she was right.-I should tell her-he looked around him and saw Tenchi disappear around one end of the castle.

Red eyes gleamed in a different section of woods,and Tenchi or Naraku didn't know of the hidden danger..........

-:( I haven't gotten any reviewssad sadO well I wanna keep writing-

-Please give reviews Its meh first story-


	5. Chapter Four

A/n:I don't own any characters from the Inuyasha series

-Thinking to themselves

The red eyes watched Tenchi walk around the castle,Heading towards the front to either train out there or enter the castle. The owner of the red eyes slowly came out of its hiding spot. It was a giant centipede(A/n:Inuyasha fought a giant centipede in one of the episodes ).Tenchi yawned and couldn't detect the intruder following her.

With a lightning fast movement it hit her on the side with hits head."Ahhhh!!!"Tenchi screamed as she slammed into the wall of the castle.She grabbed onto her shoulder and opened her eyes to see her attacker."A giant centipede?!?!"she said in shock and amazement.It roared and flew at her,it jaws open revealing its sharp teeth.

At the last moment Tenchi threw herself sideways so it slammed its head into the wall.She scrambeled to her feet as it shook off the rubble that had fallen on its head.It turned to attack just as she went running towards the front section of the castle.It roared in anger and went after her.

"NARAKU!HELP ME!"Tenchi yelled at the top of her lungs.She was rammed by the centipede again.The impact threw her small body into the air and than slammed it into the ground.

Naraku's head lifted up to her scream.Her flew around the castle and went around to the side she was at when he saw the centipede about to chomp down on her small body.He yelled out in anger and flew at it.He grabbed the centipede's head and clamped its jaws shut."KAGURA!"He yelled to the figure nearby.

Kagura turned around and saw what was going on.Using her wind powers she sent a giant tornado at the centipede.Naraku dove out of the way as the tornado lifted the centipede into the air and carried it away.

Naraku ran to Tenchi's side and lifted her up,carrying her honey moon style he headed to the front of the castle...........

-Muhahah I shall stop it right here,I haven't gotten any reviews so be happy I made a new chapter!-

-Please Please Review!-


	6. Chapter Five

A/n:Still don't own the Inuyasha series characters...pooie..:(

-Thinking to themselves

"Kanna get a bed ready for Tenchi"he said down to Kanna who had ran up to him.Nodding she ran back into the castle with him following.

Kanna slides a door to a room open and stepped aside.Naraku walked in with Tenchi's limp form than laid her down into the bed(A/n:I don't know what those things they sleep on are called )."Watch her Kanna"he said than stalked off.

Kanna nods and sits down by Tenchi.Her eyes staring off into space when Kagura enters."Hes making you watch Tenchi?"she asks Kanna who nods.Kagura fans herself for a second than snaps the fan shut."Well Kanna guess what,I have found something out about our little Tenchi"Kagura says down to Kanna.

Kanna looks up at Kagura then says"Tell me more Kagura."Kagura slides the door shut and sits down infront of Kanna."Well while I was at her village I spoke to the priest and It seems a neko prince wishes to marry her"Kagura whispered down to her."Neko prince?Who"Kanna asked in a whisper.

"Well his name is Prince Kendo of the Neko-Neko clan in the mountains and he wants a warrior neko that is prettier than the rest,so Tenchi fits his description"Kagura whispered with a half smile.Kanna nodded and sat there deciding what to do.

Unknown to both females was the shadow that loomed behind the sliding doors of Tenchi's room where Kanna and Kagura were talking...

-Wooo another chapter since I got a review!I know Naraku's feelings are a bit strong but..I hate to wait..hehehe -

-Reviews would be nice-


	7. Chapter Six

A/n:Still don't own Inuyasha series characters..XD lol

-Thinking to themselves

-Someones trying to wed Tenchi-Naraku frowned as he turned and walked away from the sliding door of Tenchi's room.He paced back in his own wondering exactly what he was going to do to keep her from wedding the neko prince.

-I should find him and kill him-Naraku sat down and crossed his legs.The door to his room slid open and Kagura walked in with a smirk.Naraku frowned at her and cursed her for knowing about the neko prince.

"Naraku,why so gloom?"she asked like she didn't know.Naraku's anger began to rise but he controlled himself."Im fine Kagura"he answered,Besides it would be hard to explain just what he was doing dropping eaves on Kanna and Kagura.

Kagura nodded and left the room casting Naraku back into silence.-How can I make sure she doesn't marry the neko-Naraku looked out his window to see Kagura take flight on her feather.-Where the hell is she going-He watched her until she disappeared into the forest.

Where is Kagura going?Find out in the next chapter!..heheh

-Sorry this is so short,Moms kicking me off-

-Please review-


	8. Chapter Seven

A/n:I dont own any of the characters!..sadly..

-Thinking to themselves...

Kagura flew as fast as possible.-Naraku would kill me if he knew what I was doing-She flew lower to the trees scanning the area.Flying up one side of the mountain she saw a fort with the words"Neko-Neko's of the mountains"written on the two giant front doors.-Found it-Kagura flew down and jumped off her feather.

"Who goes there"A very muscular neko guard yelled down from his post by the two giant doors."Kagura,wind priestess"Kagura answered.The gates moaned as they were pulled open.Kagura faced a very big neko village.

Children raced by,mothers exchanged items,fathers drank and talked about war.Kagura walked through the gates and headed towards the giant castle of the town.

She walked up to the sliding door and slid it open.Two guards watched her carefully,but to them she didn't look like a threat."I am here in favor of Tenchi to talk to Prince Kendo"she said over to the two guards.One stood and entered the room she stood across from.

A second later he emerged with a young neko dressed in robes and a crown."Im Prince Kendo,Why do you wish to speak to me"he asked Kagura."I am here on request of Tenchi"she answered and knew her plan would work because of the smile that broke across the prince's face.

What does Kagura plan to do?Find out in chapter 8..

-Heh,mom isn't home so I tried to make this longer-

-Reviews would be appreciated-


	9. Chapter Eight

A/n:I dont own any Inuyasha characters :)

-Thinking to themselves

Kagura watched the Prince slowly sip his tea.He didnt ask why Tenchi requested she see him,he just nodded to the guards and they let her enter the throne room.He looked up finally and asked"Has Tenchi accepted my proposal(sp?)"Kagura sat her tea down and thought of an answer.

"She wishes you come with me,to the place she is staying at to plan the wedding"Kagura finally answered.The Prince smiled and sipped his tea again.He stood and motioned to one of his guards."Pack my bags,I shall be leaving for a little bit"The guard nodded and left the room.

The guard re-entered with a pack and a long cloak.He helped the Prince into the cloak than strapped the pack to the Prince's back.The Prince turned to face Kagura and said"When shall we leave"Kagura smirked evily and answered"Now"

Taking the small white feather from her head she threw it so it transformed into the giant feather she rides and sat down on it.The Prince slowly got onto the feather and right when he sat down she made it break out the window and head in Naraku's castles direction.

Naraku's Castle

Tenchi's eyes slowly opened.Yawning she sat up and stretched almost hitting Kanna's sleeping form.Tenchi mouthed a silent oops and stood up.Looking down at her ripped kimono she remembered all of the days events.-Oh no what if Naraku was hurt worse-she turned and left her room heading towards Naraku's room.

She slid the sliding door open to reveal Naraku sitting at the window he usually sits at."Naraku"she said slowly.His head snapped over to her direction and he studied her for a moment."How do you feel Tenchi"his question broke the silence."Um,fine"she answered blushing.

"Good,I had Kanna watch over you"He said and looked back out the window.Tenchi nodded even though she already knew that."Wheres Kagura"she asked him.He shrugged than said"She left."Tenchi nodded absent mindedly and wondered what Naraku was thinking...

Near Naraku's castle,Kagura's feather

"We're almost there"Kagura said back to Prince Kendo.He nodded and studied the scene that lay before him."Exactly where are we suppose to be"He asked her finally."Naraku's castle"she answered and flew faster.His stomped clenched for a moment wondering if this was a trap but than he felt Tenchi's wonderful presence.

He looked around expecting to see her but saw no one.Kagura slowly landed infront of the castle and jumped off after Prince Kendo.The feather returned to its small size and she placed it back into her hair."Jeese Kagura where'd you go"Tenchi's voice asked as she slid the doors open.

Her mouthed dropped open when she saw Prince Kendo."What the hell is he doing here"she asked."Tenchi,my love"he said and walked up to her.Kagura noticed he was a bit taller than Tenchi."erm"was all Tenchi said."What is the meaning of this Kagura"Naraku's voice echoed behind Tenchi.

What will Kagura say?What will Tenchi do?..Will Naraku propose his love?...

-Sorry about not updating soon,I was working on a second story but got crappy reviews so I turned my attention back to this one -

-Review if you want-


	10. Chapter Nine

A/n:I dont own any Inuyasha series characters :(...

-Thinking to themselves

-What the hell am I suppose to say-Kagura chewed on her nail as Naraku waited for her answer."Naraku,I would like you to meet Prince Kendo,a close friend of Tenchi's"she finally said.Tenchi's mouth opened up but a glare from Kagura made her shut it.

"Tenchi,I heard of your answer and I am so over joyed"Kendo said over to Tenchi.He proceeded to embrace her but Naraku stepping infront of her made Kendo stop."Explain yourself"Naraku said to Kendo.

"Ah yes,well I have proposed to Tenchi,and I have heard that she said yes!"he said to Naraku,happiness in his voice.Naraku felt himself grow cold inside.-Wait,she said yes..to him-He looked at Kagura who looked off somewhere.

"I see.."Naraku said,his voice remained blank.Tenchi had no idea what to do,should she say something..?.."Uhm..erm"Was all she could force out.

Kendo grabbed Tenchi's hand and dragged her off somewhere behind the castle.Naraku's eyes followed them as they left,he than looked at Kagura and finally went back inside.

-Behind castle-

"Tenchi,this is great!Princess Tenchi and Prince Kendo,doesnt that fit?"Kendo said while spinning her in the air."Listen Kendo,Prince,you must have got the wrong information I didnt say yes"she said down to him."Now now,dont be modest Tenchi,Priestess Kagura informed me of your answer"He said with a smile.

-Kagura?Oh what the hell-Tenchi wriggeled herself free of his grasp."I take it back,I dont want to marry you,I love someone else"She said looking down.She peeked up and saw his face flushed with anger.

"If you dont marry me,you marry no one!"He yelled and slashed at her.Tenchi tried to scream but the impact of his fist made her gasp for air.Kendo than wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped up onto the wall that surrounds the castle.

He laughed evily and jumped off,taking Tenchi with him..

oOoOo whats going to happen,will Tenchi be forced to marry him?...

-Hehe,I got a review so I made another chapter-

-Review please-


	11. Chapter Ten

A/n:I dont own any inuyasha characters...

-thinking to themselves

Tenchi struggeled against Kendo's grasp.She tried biting him but he slapped her.Tenchi stared at the castle which was growing smaller and smaller as they got farther away."Prince Kendo unhand me dammit!"Tenchi yelled in frustration but it only made Kendo laugh.

-What if I never see Naraku again?Oh why didnt I tell him how I felt-Tenchi felt her eyes water but she knew now was not the time to cry..or give up."We're almost home my wife"Kendo said down to her with a smirk.

"Oh yeah home sweet home"Tenchi muttered and started struggling again.Kendo's gripped got tighter and tighter as she struggeled.It started to get hard for her to breath so she panted for a minute."Calm down my love,you will like it here"Kendo said his grip losing just a bit.

"Yeah like a kick to the crotch I will"Tenchi replied and bit him.He raised a hand to slap her so she whimpered and ducked down a bit.Lowering his hand he smiled."I dont want to hurt you Tenchi"he finally said as they landed outside the gates to the town.Tenchi gulped as he motioned for the guards to open them.

-Naraku's castle,Naraku's room-

-Why Tenchi,why did you say yes..this my fault,I should have told you how I felt and now its to late-Naraku frowned as his mind swirled with different thoughts."Sheesh where'd Tenchi and her prince charming go?"Kagura asked to no one in paticular.

Kanna was about to hold her mirror up but Kagura kicked her in the side so she bent down to catch her breath."Yes where did they go"Naraku said questionly and looked out the window...

-Mountain Clan,Outside Castle-

"I see she said yes Prince Kendo"a man in white and black robes walked up to Kendo and bowed."She did Priest Salenku"Kendo replied with a smirk.The so called priest looked over at Tenchi who was fighting to be freed."Why does she fight you,Prince Kendo?"The priest asked.

"Shes really nervous"Kendo said and the priest nodded but didnt say anything.Kendo picked Tenchi up again and entered his castle."When shall the ceremony start?"The priest asked jogging to keep up.Kendo thought for a moment and eyed Tenchi.

"How about tomorrow,at sunset"Kendo finally answered."The ceremony shall begin tomorrow at sunset than"The priest said to Kendo and walked off down a hallway.Tenchi felt her heart beat quicken-What if Naraku doesnt come in time..I dont want to marry Kendo,but how do I get out of it-.

"Come on Tenchi Ill show you to your room for the night,than you'll be staying in my chambers after tomorrow"He said with an evil glint in his eye.All Tenchi could do was gulp...

This doesnt look to good for Tenchi..will Naraku make it in time or will she be forced to marry the stubborn jackass of a prince?

-Woo I did this chapter cause I felt like it -


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/n:I dont own the characters

Thinking to themselves

Naraku's Castle,Nighttime-

"Kagura how could you do that to Tenchi!Shes one of your friends!"Kanna said up to Kagura as she hurried along behind her."Simple,I lied to Prince Kendo"Kagura answered with an evil smirk."I mean why wont you tell Naraku when the wedding is?"Kanna asked and almost tripped over one of the bodies sprawled out in the hallway.

Kagura frowned and replied"Because I dont know when they're having the wedding".Kanna gasped and looked at Kagura's back in shock,"You don't know when the wedding is!Then how are we to save her?"Kanna asked."Guess we arent"Kagura answered and vanished into her room.

Prince Kendo's Castle,Tenchi's Room-

Tenchi stared out the window and into the distance.The height of the window made jumping a dangerous idea.-Gah,I cant think a plan up-Tenchi frowned and stood up just as someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in"She said gloomily and sat down on her bed.Kendo walked in with a smirk."Want to invite Naraku to the wedding?"He asked her.Tenchi almost said no but her mind started working.-Wait,if Naraku comes he'll stop the wedding..I think..I hope-"Yes lets invite him"Tenchi finally said and Kendo nodded.

Naraku's Castle,Naraku's room-

Naraku frowned as he stared out the window.-Which way did she go..-He shut his eyes and tried to find her demonic aura(sp?)but couldnt."Naraku,I know where Tenchi is"a small voice said from the doorway.He sideglanced at the door and saw Kanna standing there.

"Where is she Kanna?"He asked her."Prince Kendo's castle,she is bethroned to him against her will"she answered and her mirror glowed.

Inside Mirror-

The imaged faded in and out and finally cleared.In it Naraku could see Tenchi laying on her bed in Prince Kendo's castle crying into a pillow.His evil heart cracked at the sight and his anger grew.

"We shall go and get her"he said over to Kanna still staring at the mirror even though the image had vanished."Yes Naraku"she said and hurried to find Kagura.

And at that moment a messanger landed on his windowsill and held up a scroll...

O0o0o whats going to happen?find out soon!

Finally updated this,go me!-

Review Please-


	13. Chapter Twelve

A/n:I dont own any of the blah blah blah..:3

Thinking to themselves

Naraku's castle,Naraku's room-

Naraku and Kanna both stared at the messanger.He was a very short neko with a scar going across his right eye. He held a scroll in one hand and his other hand kept him balanced so he wouldnt fall.

"What is it?"Naraku asks the messanger in a menacing tone.He sees the short messanger gulp before answering. "I am Kenji,Messanger of the neko mountain clan.I have a message for a Naraku from Prince Kendo and Princess Tenchi"he holds out the scroll.

At the mention of Tenchi's name Naraku snatches the scroll from the messangers hand causing the messanger to lose his grip and tumble backwards out the window.

Scroll Reads-

Dear Naraku,

You are hereby invited to the wedding of Prince Kendo and Princess Tenchi.It will be sunset today in the castle court yard.Please do show up as Tenchi wants everyone to see her happiness.

Naraku growls and rolls the scroll back up.-In that case maybe I shouldnt go,I mean she does seem to want to marry him- he looks at Kanna than back out the window.

Prince Kendo's castle,fitting room-

"Ow,its a bit tight"Tenchi said down to an old neko who was trying to fit a long white kimono on her,but it was way to small for Tenchi. "I see that young one"the old neko says up to Tenchi and throws the kimono behind her.

The old neko shuffles over to a small pile of kimono's and starts digging through them. "Tell me child,how did you become the prince's bride?"the old neko asks as she keeps digging. "He stole me from my home and the one I truly love"Tenchi answered holding in a sob that started to swell in her throat.

"Oh child,I am sorry for you,but there is nothing I can do to help"The woman says after a small silence,Tenchi only nods."How about this black and green one?"the woman asks,and holds up a beautiful black and green kimono.

"Its beautiful"Tenchi answers and smiles a bit.The woman nods and begins helping Tenchi put the kimono on as the maids are getting the courtyard ready for the wedding.

O0o0o its getting closer to the wedding!

Well,2 days after my eleventh chapter I finish my twelveth-

Review please-


	14. Chapter Thirteen

A/n:I dont own anything except Tenchi XD

(-thinking to themselves)

Tenchi stared out the window at the courtyard where the maids were working hard to make have it ready by sunset.She saw Kendo staring up at her so she backed out of his view.She turned and stared at her reflection.

She looked older than she was in the tight black and green kimono.It was like the kimono she wanted to wear when she and Naraku got married..But at the rate things were going that probally wasn't going to happen.

Hes not coming..Yes he is..No hes not- Tenchi prayed Naraku would make it and save her from this terrible fate and she knew she needed a plan incase he was late but her mind was so full of all her worrying she couldnt think of one.

(Naraku's Castle,Getting Ready To Leave)

Naraku stood a few feet from his gates.He had forced Kagura to take him to Prince Kendo's castle and now he waited for her to find Kanna,Since Kanna had started wandering off a lot.

Sunset is in an hour,Kagura you better hurry up- Naraku noticed he was worried that he wouldnt make it which was pretty stupid since he knew not even Inuyasha would stop him from getting to Tenchi.

"Naraku,I found Kanna"Kagura said jumping down from a tree branch carrying Kanna."Good,Now we must go"He said and waited while Kagura got her feather out.

He threw Kanna into Kagura's lap and sat down behind Kagura. Smirking Kagura,Kanna,and Naraku all flew off in the direction of Prince Kendo's castle on Kagura's feather.

(Prince Kendo's Castle,30mins till sunset)

Tenchi paced in her room.It was close to sunset and there still wasnt any sign of Naraku.-Where is he..I knew it he wasnt coming- Tenchi slowly sank to her knees and slowly began to cry.

Prince Kendo was standing outside of her door,he heard her start crying and for some reason felt himself smile. -She is mine now,she doesnt believe Naraku is coming- His grin deepened as he slid the door open.

Tenchi looked up and frowned as she saw it was Kendo and not Naraku. "Come Tenchi we must head down to the courtyard now"Prince Kendo said and grabbed her arm. Tenchi tried pulling away from him but she was so weakened by her sadness she couldnt.

He threw her over his shoulder and headed towards the courtyard and the fate Tenchi was still fighting against.

Even though I didnt get any reviews -Glare- I wrote up another chapter..

(PLEASE REVIEW)


	15. Chapter Fourteen

A/n:I dont own anything...o0o0o a bagel!

Gah my thinking to themself thing isnt working right..-thinking to themselves

Naraku looked at the sky and frowned.-10mins till sunset..Hold on Tenchi we're almost there-Naraku sighed and looked back down at his lap.

"Kagura cant you go any faster?"Kanna asked Kagura who glared down at her. "Im trying but im thinking this is about how fast it can go"Kagura muttered down to Kanna before smacking her softly in the back of the head. "If we're to late Kagura I will kill you"Naraku said over to Kagura in a menacing tone,making the feather go faster.

(Prince Kendo's Castle,CourtYard)

Tenchi chewed on her bottom lip as she stood a few feet from Kendo and infront of the Priest Salenku.Tenchi sniffed and held a sob as the small ceremony started.

Tenchi ignored everything the Priest said and while Kendo said "I do" she stole glances around to see if Naraku had made it or not.

Tenchi finally noticed the Priest and Kendo staring at her. "Tenchi will you marry our Prince?"the Priest asked in an annoyed tone. Tenchi's mouth opened but she couldnt think of anything to say.Suddenely she felt her heart crumbe,Naraku wasnt coming..he left her to marry Kendo.

She looked down at the ground and was about to say Yes when a very familiar voice said"No she doesnt"

Tenchi looked up to see Naraku jump from Kagura's feather and land right behind Tenchi and Kendo.She ran down the small steps and hugged Naraku,her heart slowly healing.

"Glad to see you made it Naraku,please take your seat so we can continue"Kendo said in a really annoyed tone.Naraku put an arm around Tenchi and said"Shes not marrying you."

The crowd and Priest gasped at this.Kendo on the other hand was angry."She is my fiancee what you say doesnt matter!"He screamed and charged at Naraku.Naraku laughed menacingly and pushed Tenchi behind.

When Kendo got close enough Naraku's hand pierced his stomach.Tenchi buried her face in Naraku's kimono,she didnt like the sight of death that much.

Kendo gasped and stared at Naraku,blood slowly flowed from his mouth.Naraku smirked and removed his hand letting Kendo fall sideways and onto the ground with a soft thud.

Naraku than picked Tenchi up honeymoon style and softly kissed her as Kagura floated down so her could get back on her feather.Tenchi threw her arms around Naraku's neck and kissed him back as he got back on the feather with her in his lap and they headed back to his castle..Tenchi's permanent home.

The End


End file.
